Quincest
by Rubbish in the room
Summary: Ryuuken can't hold in anymore. Failed summary. YAOI, boy x boy. RAPE. Don't like don't read. Oneshot


**Warning : YAOI boyxboy, contains RAPE not for under 18 years old viewers**

**Pairing : Ryuuken x Uryuu**

**Disclaimer : I don't own these characters. Characters own by Tite Kubo**

This is my first time writing a fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's written badly and please kindly give me reviews**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"uggh!" bed creaks in protest when Uryuu was thrown brutally to his bed.<p>

"I'm going to savour you tonight" Uryuu stares in horror when he sees the person's face in front of him, his very own father – Ryuuken- with a lustful eyes scanning his figure.

"I'm your child! That just not right! Moreover, i'm your SON!"

Ryuuken chuckles as he sees Uryuu's panic. "and that's why I'm so attached to you," Ryuuken walks toward Uryuu while the other tries his best to sink into the bed. "and now i want you." Uryuu's eyes widen, he jumps from bed and runs to the door but Ryuuken grabs his shoulder and turns him around. He slams him to the door behind him.

"you're not going anywhere little quincy" Ryyken kisses him forcefully, with a passionate kiss. Uryuu tries to push away his father but it didn't take any effect at all. Ryuuken nib his lower lip and Uryuu gasped. This makes a chance for Ryuuken. He slid his tongue into his hot and wet mouth. Tongue exploring in his son's mouth. Uryuu moans, to which he surprised. Ryuuken chuckling between his explore, his tongue rubbing Uryuu's, making him moan once more.

Ryuuken release him and step back a little "seems like your body likes it"

Uryuu follows his father's stare and find out his aroused member. "s-shit"

suddenly Uryuu is grabbed and shoved to the bed. "g-go away!"

"your resistance is futile. It just make you adorable" Ryuuken kisses him hungrily, then he kiss and liking his beautiful neck. He jabbed in his teeth into the young's neck, leaving Uryuu holding his moan of the strange pleasure. He suddenly gasped out a moan that he doubt it's his when his aroused cock is rubbed by his father's. Uryuu can't stop the moans as his father's hot member bulge from the pants rubbing his. "d-damn it- aahhh!" Ryuuken licking his nipple and bit it gently. He clasped his mouth with his hands to prevent moan to escape. He can't even think of when his father undid his shirt. Ryuuken pulls off Uryuu's pants and boxers in one tug, and get rid of his own too. Uryuu's eyes widen when he sees his father's cock that already coated with precum. And stare in horror when his father licks his own lips, staring back at Uryuu like he's a meal.

Ryuuken slide in Uryuu's cuck into his mouth, swirling his tongue to the bottom. Uryuu pants heavily and let out moans of pleasure "f-fuck! Stop it! Hhhnng.." Ryuuken continues his blowjob expertly and kneading uryuu's balls with his fingers, making Uryuu screams in extasy.

Ryuuken slide in his member into Uryuu's throbbing entrance and the younger quincy screams in pain. Ryuuken closes his eyes, feeling the pleasure in his own son's tight virgin hole, sucking in his member. Uryuu panted heavily, he still can't hold in the pain.

Ryuuken starts to move after a few seconds, he thrust rhythmically. Uryuu moans out in pleasure when his father holds his member and stroking it at the same pace as his thrusts. He screams loudly, and Ryuuken smiles, he knows he found the sweet spot and thrust in only slightly rubbed Uryuu's prostate. Uryuu moans in disappointment.

"please..."

Ryuuken smiles seductively and run his tongue to Uryuu's delicate neck "tell me what you want clearly"

"please.. Ryuuken.. please, fu-fuck me" once his words finished, Ryuuken thrust in immediately, poking his prostate.

"nnngggaahhh! yes.. harder... mm" Uryuu throws back his head and his back arch up with every thrust that hit his prostate perfectly

"i-i'm c-coming.. RYUU- what the hell?" Uryuu looks down and found his father puts a cock-ring at his member. "you're not coming yet" ryuuken smiles evilly. He thrust in deeper and faster than before, making Uryuu struggles for pleasure and pain in his throbbing cock. Ryuuken feels himself about to release, pulls out his still pumped cock out his son's ass. He grabs Uryuu's head and force him to his knees

"suck me" Uryuu gulps at the view of his father's big cock and timidly licks the head, taking in the taste to which he found tasty. He suck in Ryuuken's member in his mouth eagerly. Ryuuken moans and grabs the back head of the young quincy, pushing him deeper. Uryuu's gags made him even excited. He violently abuse Uryuu's mouth. Uryuu likes the treating of abuse and send him to the edge, his cock is really in pain even the nerves is popping up. Suddenly Ryuuken throws back Uryuu's head when he close to his edge, spurting the essence to his face.

"you're really a whore" Ryuuken swallowing the view in front of him, Uryuu with cum coating face, half-lidded eyes full of lust and cock screaming for release. His member is hard again from what he sees. He reach down to release Uryuu's cock and the cum is spurting out endlessly. Uryuu falls back in the bed and whimpers as he finished coating his sheets with a pool of cum

"another round, let's see how much can you take" Ryuuken smirks evilly

* * *

><p>Please give reviews<p> 


End file.
